blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton
Skeletons, formally classified as "Ossium Animatum,"Diablo Manual and otherwise referred to as revenantsDiablo II Manual are a type of undead construct. Lore Fierce undead warriors, skeletons are the remains of warriors who either died as soldiers in some dark campaign, or were betrayed by those they most trusted. Animated through necromatic rites or the spells of demons''The Awakening'' skeletons do not seek to consume the flesh of the living, but only to extinguish the life of their victims.Skeleton, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-07-23 While they may seem mischevous or imbecilic,Writings of Abd al-Hazir: The Skeletal Undead skeletons are unrelenting in their goals, move faster than zombies, and have some spark of intelligence, the extent of which varies on the based on the power and scope of the spell involved in the skeleton's creation. Theoretically one could have a single astute skeleton servant or a rather dense army of a hundred for the same expenditure of magical energy. While physically frail, skeletons never lack in number. Those who fall to skeletons in combat are damned to an eternal lust for living blood. Coupled with their unthinking rage, this makes skeletons dangerous opponents. Skeletons will swarm their targets unquestionly until their commanding force orders them otherwise.Rise of the Necromancer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-06-30 Skeletons have demonstrated the use of a wide variety of weapons, including swords, clubs, bows, and even armor and shields, and are often equipped in the same armament in which they fell or were buried with. Often these weapons are of poor quality. Even more terrifying are the animated skeletal remains of expired magic wielders, who prove that even the dead can wield the forces of magic. Most skeletons are actually constructed from bits and pieces of any number of different skeletons, not a single one. Their diverse composition gives them the ability to form and reform, and makes them easily summoned, permitted there is adequate raw material at hand. For instance, one would have an easier time summoning skeletons in a graveyard than in a forest. Usually they are found in places where they were laid to rest, or the site of a great battle. An exception to this was during the Darkening of Tristram, when skeletons rose up due to Diablo's evil. Skeletons were encountered in the depths of the Tristram Cathedral, and it was believed that these were the remains of Horadric monks. The Priests of Rathma, through necromancy, have the power to animate the remains of the deceased into skeletons. Animated partially through their own will and partially through the summoned spirits of ancient warriors, Necromancers often maintain a small host of these reanimated soldiers to do their bidding. As the Necromancer's knowledge of the undead improves, (s)he is able to harness and divert more powerful spirits to inhabit the corpses of the recently dead.Summoning Spells, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-07-23 Some say that skeleton eyes contain magical properties, despite the fact that skeletons are eyeless by definition.Diablo III, Eyes of the Dead In-game Skeletons are a recurring monster in all three of the ''Diablo'' games. Often among the most common enemies in the game, skeletons are counted among the lowest forms of undead along with zombies. They are generally fragile, but often appear in large groups. Diablo I Skeletons are commonly found throughout the Cathedral section of the labyrinth, and some appear in the upper Catacombs as well. There are several types of skeletons. Some use swords, another group wields axes, while others still are archers. Later on, players will also encounter skeletal officers named Skeleton Captains ; these monsters wield shields in addition to one handed swords. Along with zombies, skeletons share a resistance to magic. There are three other variants: Corpse Axes, Burning Dead, and Horrors, along with their corresponding Captains. Stats Unique Skeletons Skeletons * - Dungeon * Bonehead Keenaxe - Dungeon * Madeye the Dead - Dungeon Skeleton Captains * Brokenhead Bangshield - Dungeon * Shadowdrinker - Dungeon Diablo II Skeletons return in Diablo II, still one of the most common enemies found throughout the game. They wield numerous types of weapons including Swords, Axes, Military Picks, s, Maces, and Shields. Skeletons also have several differences in appearance, some completely naked though others can be seen wearing , shoulderpads, ripped pants and Kamas. Some of the skeletons encountered in Act I even wear the remnants of a feminine chest armor, revealing that they are the skeletal remains of long dead Rogues, and that at least some skeletons may be female. Paladins excel in dealing with large flocks of Skeletons especially, due to their ability to utilize Holy Bolt, , Sanctuary and other similar abilities to full effect. While Skeletons are vulnerable to most attacks, Poison elements are not effective against them and take extra damage from blunt weapons such as s, s and s. Ranged weapons have less effect on Skeletons. There are four other variations besides basic Skeletons: Returned, Bone Warriors, Burning Dead and Horrors. Stats *Skeletons are undead and are vulnerable to Undead-specific spells and abilities (e.g., the Paladin's Sanctuary). *Items with "Life Stolen Per Hit" or "Mana Stolen Per Hit" do not work on Skeletons. A Paladin can use Redemption on their "corpses," though, and the Necromancer skill Life Tap does work. *Bone Warriors have a chance to deal and Cold damage. *Burning Dead have a chance to deal Fire damage. *Horrors have a chance to deal Lightning damage. Unique Skeletons *Bonebreaker - A blue skeleton found in The Crypt. Bonebreaker is extra strong and magic resistant. Diablo Immortal Skeletons are encountered as enemies in Diablo Immortal,2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-06 and can be summoned by the Necromancer.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Q&A Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-09 Diablo III In Diablo III, plain Skeleton Warriors (with no special abilities) are joined by: *Skeletal Summoners (spawn additional Skeletons and hurl bolts of energy) *Skeletal Archers (attack from afar with arrows) *Skeletal Shieldmen (bear a protective shield in addition to swords) *Skeletal Guardians (replace Skeletal Magi; hurl powerful magic missiles) *Skeletal Executioners (slow and very powerful axebearers) *Risen Bones (the weakest variant summoned by Corpse Raisers) Royal Henchmen also serve Leoric. In addition, Revenant Soldiers and Summoned Soldiers are the skeleton variants in the Reapers ranks in . These skeletons spawn in mixed packs and work together with much better AI than they have shown in the previous games in the series. Often skeletons will hide in barrels, piles of bones and other breakable objects. Summoners may raise skeletons, though the numbers are not unlimited. Plain skeletons are a regular, fragile, numerous and weak cannon fodder, which will be massively encountered in Acts I, II and III. In later Acts, they will mostly be of red color, dealing small Fire damage on each melee hit. '' skeleton old model]] s can summon skeletons via Army of the Dead, and Command Skeletons spells. Uniques * (Forged in Battle event) * Boyarsk (Royal Quarters) * Brother Larel (Drowned Temple) * Brother Moek (Drowned Temple) * Caretaker McCree (Cathedral Garden) * Funerus (Briarthorn Cemetery, Altar of Sadness) * Galush Valdant (Festering Woods) * Headcleaver (Leoric's Passage, Legacy of Cain quest) * Janderson (Realms of Fate) * Jarryd (Realms of Fate) * Lord Brone (Festering Woods) * Merrium Skullthorn ( ) References Category:Skeleton Category:Undead Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 2 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 3 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act I Bestiary Category:Act II Bestiary Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary